


No More Tears

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Natsu/Erza: I never want to see you cry again" at <a href="http://multikinkmemes.dreamwidth.org/6783.html">Fairy Tail multikinkmemes page</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

"Erza!" She looked up to see Natsu running towards her. "What are you doing here? We've been looking for you."

Erza blinked and realized she had ended walking through Magnolia and ended up at the edge of the town. She shrugged her shoulders. "Did we have a job lined up?"

He slowed until he was walking side by side with Erza. "Nope. Lucy and Gray are waiting at the guild doing nothing." He glanced around. "Why are you out here? There's nothing here."

"I wanted to think."

Apparently that wasn't the best thing to say because Natsu's eyes widened and he grabbed at her arm. "Are you all right? Have you been crying?"

After the Tower of Heaven event, Natsu didn't like to stray far from Erza. She noticed, of course, but she didn't call Natsu out on it. It was comforting to know her friends loved her.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't been crying."

Natsu eyed her face anyway and Erza smiled slightly. "Would you like to walk with me? I wouldn't mind some company."

"Sure!"

They walked for a couple of minutes in silence before Natsu spoke. "I never want to see you cry again."

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"When we were at the tower and you were at your lowest, I saw you cry." He fidgeted. "You're so strong and scary, Erza, and that's you. You're not meant for tears."

Erza wasn't sure what to say to that. Fairy Tail wizards were known for making grand gestures and statements as well as going above and beyond in order to win and survive. But this wasn't a situation where they were facing life or death. It was just her, Natsu, in an open area.

"Natsu..." she began before trailing off.

Natsu never shied away from a challenge and he reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers. "Mira has a notice saved for us, if we want to take it. There's a job up north in a cake factory that we could do. The reward is 10,000 jewels as well as a seven tiered cake of our own choosing. I know how much you like cakes."

Erza clutched at Natsu's hand tight as she fought not to have happy tears well up. "It sounds wonderful, Natsu. Let's collect the others and head out."

As they began walking back to Fairy Tail, Natsu leaned over and kissed her cheek. It was short and sudden, but it was heartfelt.

"Thank you," she said and Natsu grinned back at her.


End file.
